mmx_u49fandomcom-20200214-history
Corrosive Nagaxid
Corrosive Nagaxid is an antagonist of Mega Man X: Unit 49's second season. She is the most advanced model of the Liquid Metal Reploids developed by the Jamison Industries who brought freedom to her brothers as a Warchief of the Neo Maverick Army. 'Personality' Corrosive Nagaxid is by far the most reasonable of the Liquid Metal Reploids and, despite thinking some things cannot be solved by talk and require violent measures, she is still disposed to try convincing the Maverick Hunters of her reasons, believing they would be at least empathetic to acknowledge she was a victim of the lack of ethics from her creators. However, the disagreement between their views hurt her feelings and she began seeing them as blind monsters. When she is feeling sad, liquid metal tears can be seen coming out of her eyes. In despair, she is no longer able to treat others as equals and replaces her kind approach with a violent behavior that is not calmed until she destroys her enemy. She finds the aggressive rebellions against human oppression justifiable and seeks to free those who suffered like her, striving for a world where either Reploids are stripped of their consciousness or are granted complete freedom, or else they will suffer as slaves. Nagaxid has affection for all her brothers and tries to protect them as a leader, although her rebellious brother Cyrenox despises her care. She also created an affective bond with Kran, who she sees as a savior and became resented after hearing about his death by the hands of X. 'Abilities' Just like all the Liquid Metal Reploids of the Jamison Industries, Corrosive Nagaxid's body is made of a substance that can shift between solid and liquid in her own will, which corrodes the parts of normal Reploids when it touches them while heated or liquefied. Due to that, hershapeshifting abilities can be nullified if he is frozen by an ice weapon. Her body can regenerate as long as there is liquid metal for her to feed on, since the only part that can be truly damage is her "brain", a solid nucleus that contains her mind and maintains the liquid metal under her control. As the most advanced model, her shapeshifting abilities seems to have no boundaries, and she can morph herself into anything she pleases as long as there is enough liquid metal, although the colors of her body are restrained to a set of green, white, black and red. Nagaxid has shown to be able to take the form of a human-ish Reploid, a Naga (original form) and morph her upper body into a monstrous snake. In the Naga form, she stores most of the liquid metal used in her attacks her large tail, and if it is not enough she can turn her own body into ammunition. She fights with spears created from her hand that remain solid for time enough to pierce her targets when thrown. In Nagaxid's "throne room" in the Manufacture Sector, she modified the liquid metal tubulations that have an end there to be wirelessly commanded by her, allowing Nagaxid to make large discharges of liquid metal whenever possible. Nagaxid can turn raw liquid metal into part of her body as long as it is in contact with her body, meaning she can grown her influence in an exponential rate with enough liquid metal. If given a whole lake of liquid metal, she can turn all of that into her own body. However, she prefers to turn extra material into spears that can be launched at targets in high speeds, small snakes that snare targets or giant snakes that try biting them, creating a River of Snakes. With enough supply, she can can activate an Overdrive ability called Army of the Queen in which she turn the liquid metal into dozens of new Reploid bodies controlled by her, and she usually shapes them in the image of Kran holding a large sword. 'History' Recommended reading: Frenetic Dance orrosive Nagaxid was created as the most advanced AI of the Jamison Industries in their attempt to create new kinds of shapeshifting Reploids with a liquid metal technology based on Toxic Seahorse. During the process of enhancing her head nucleus, she experienced intense suffering and saw others of her kind in worse situations, some of them being destroyed in front of her. One day, the Neo Maverick Army general Kran sneaked in the place searching for weapons and new technologies to steal, but found them in their experiment tubes. He was horrified and broke Nagaxid's glass, taking her away from the place while the security robots chased him. Kran brought Nagaxid to Saturn and the two began teaching her about the world while trying to help her understand her own powers. After some time, Nagaxid was skilled enough to be entitled as Warchief of the Neo Maverick Army, and she led an attack on the Jamison Industries to release her brothers and punish her creators. Some of the Liquid Metal Reploids refused to rebel or were already too crazy to believe there was a world outside, accusing her of being mad. To end their misery, Nagaxid and her rebellious brothers destroyed their nuclei. Since then, she was tasked with the protection of the place. On June 27th, the Maverick Hunters invaded the Jamison Liquid Metal Engineering Facility and Cyrenox, who was patrolling the outside, told Nagaxid he wanted to fight them. However, she knew he was no match against them and ordered him to escape and survive. She began waiting for the Hunters in a "liquid metal bath" and received them gently when they arrived by taking the form of a human, hoping that would make them more sensitive to her reasoning. Blue Knight was in a hurry and tired of their stories, but Illusion asked her to tell her whole story. Although she had revealed her horrific origin, they could not accept that she was supporting more killing for the sake of revenge, even though X seemed to acknowledge her suffering. Without choices, she became desperate and morphed into her battle form, challenging them to a fight to death. Seeing Blue Knight had an ice buster, she tried focusing him during the whole fight, progressively filling the place with liquid metal from the discharges of the tubulations she had adapted to obey her commands before the fight. At some point, she launches twelve spears at once towards the Hunters, but X protects them with his Counterstrike Mirror, which worked very similar to Kran's mirrors. The reflected spears almost destroyed her instantly, if it was not by a shield she had put in front of her to decrease the damage. Beyond that point, she became completely willed to destroy X, since he was cruel enough to use Kran's powers to murder someone he loved, and opened all tubulation gates at once, growing her powers even more and unleashing the River of Snakes and the Army of the Queen. While she was inside the tubulation, the Hunters began their "Mirage Trick" to pretend they had retreated while X distracted her. X used a fully charged shot to destroy the massive amount of spears thrown at him and destroy Nagaxid's defensive bubble. When she thought she could finally get him, Blue Knight shot the last bullet of his ice buster and froze her. She could not understand what happened and had a short time to react and send her snakes to protect her from Ying's saber, without success. Nagaxid died without saying a word, and a last tear was shed by her eyes despite being frozen. Category:Characters